wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thisniss/TalkArchive/2007/Feb13-March19
Moving Stuff Don't worry about it; sometimes there is a delay on changed like that for wikis. Try again tomorrow, I am still trying to make a "hangover image" for post St Patty's Day.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:39, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :All your stuff looks good. I especially love the help links page. Maybe we can put that into the "hello" template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:20, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::It all looks good, we almost look like an online encyclopedia now!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:18, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Main Page St. Pat's Image Please check the front page to see the image for St. Pat's Day. I was wondering if you knew of any picture of Stephen where he looks like he is hung over to replace it for tomorrw?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:58, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :LOL, those are funny...but he doesn't look hung over, do you have any from his other projects, like Wigfield or...???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:31, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe if there's a picture of him doing The Wørd Sigh after the 2006 Midterms? He looked pretty haggard in that. --El Payo 05:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::::video --El Payo 05:34, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I'm kind of at a loss, which is why I went looking at wonkyear - didn't have a lot of luck there either. People need to learn how to title their uploads, I think. (Me included, probably. But at least I never call things ab3883jfjjfj090 - now that's searchable. ~arrggh~) Anyway, the closest to hung-over looking is this. Needs cropping, but maybe. Something from "Sigh" would probably be good. I grabbed those SWC window shots because I thought maybe something in a "prison" might also be funny -- you know, if the night went particularly badly. (It's been a few years since I've "celebrated" St. Patrick's Day that way, and wouldn't even venture out tonight since UNC won its first tourney game and it's the last Saturday of Spring Break. Those three in combination = at least 2 cars burned, I'm betting. Kids Today, they don't have enough good drugs to keep 'em placated, I guess). Wow, way off topic. But didn't Stephen get sent to Gitmo, or am I just completely making that up? I guess what I'm trying to say is if we can't find hung-over, jail is my "backup" recommendation.--thisniss 05:48, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good, I grabbed a bit from User:El Payo's sigh link, still working on it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:53, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Hello Miss Thisniss this is Stephen...Charlene just left...--Stephen 04:04, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Do Me A Favor I just saw you come on, send me a message on my talkpage please...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:16, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Stephenographer is much better, of course...I am trying to change the wording when we send messages to new people, got any ideas?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:21, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::You did it!!! (only 3 exclamation points. I'm rationing.) So... I think I saw something else that might be helpful. be right back.--thisniss 04:12, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :We can just have it say click on the link to see a very special truthy-filled message,etc...newbies shouldn't get anything special...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:23, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :I wonder...maybe we can, but I just posted the link on the Admin Board.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) "Wikiality" Info Pages When you get a chance, could you please go to Wikiality:About and make it ours? Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:46, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Image:BillyBookcase.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:36, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Your Question From Earlier I posted my answer on my talk page... ::You can link to a category in a template, "word" does it and so does "dic". But I believe the problem is that they don't respond, so we don't know what they're thinking and cannot help them as a result. We can assume they are vandals, but what if they're not? They have to be able to "talk" I think it may have to do with the message that pops up when you send someone a message, it's nerdspeak.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:36, 17 March 2007 (UTC) New Tag, New Category Oops, I just saw you created this new category, but I had renamed it...I always try to be pompus when I name categories, like Category:Pantheon of The Nailed--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:33, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Vanity, Randomness What you did was fine, the page can be classified as either, since they both go to the unColbert category anyways and will eventually be deleted if they are not fixed. The problem with the green eyed, one toed, whatever the hell is that the creator has not responded to any comments. Not sure why that is...so there is no way to know how to fix it until we hear form the person and can discuss what's going on...maybe we should put something in the "hello" template about responding.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:16, 17 March 2007 (UTC) New peoples Don't know if you've noticed, but we've got quite a few new people dropping in. One of the new mods over at the colboards came over (Hobobob10), and I said hello and invited him to play with The Words and the episodes. After a few minutes, he/she responded but commenting on how much stuff we have here! Within a few hours people started to drop in and began posting on the Colbert Nation page and all its new sub-directories. We need to thank Hobobob; I believe he was behind all these new people.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:16, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Tips for New Guy Thanks, any tips for a new guy? --Raspizdon 21:54, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Blue Dogs Would you consider that another political party?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:57, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, another party would necessitate another logo, good feeling...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:09, 16 March 2007 (UTC) 110th Were the state districts pages out of date? When I did some of the individual districts, I started out checking them on the web but then got complacent and used the state page. --GlennBecksATool 16:29, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Military Bases I was trying to be discreet as to where these new bases will be uilt (everyone knows there are plans for 14 bases in Iraq), so I wasn't going to say where they would be built.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Retired Thanks for catching that...I wasn't even thinking.--GlennBecksATool 22:03, 14 March 2007 (UTC) User:Chaltab Do me a favor, I am going to be out for a bit, could you watch this bastard and make sure he doesn't pull any fast ones (like revert his permanent ban. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:54, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Thank you...email is not working, sorry--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:43, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Tables As long as you never evolve, I will always be proud.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:28, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:05, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Clubhouses I think every clubhouse can adopt their own look. Some may prefer one look, others another look. Some may even come up with something of their own. I feel what you have created is a good start, and once we get people over here, we can let them pick and choose or intelligently design their own. Nice work. We might need to add a clubhouse section to the front page too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:05, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Comment on Wikiality talk:Admin Board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:00, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Pres Template Template:POTUS and Template:exPOTUS--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:47, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for promoting me to "Editor Par Excellence". It's about freaking time! --OHeL 01:44, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Seriously... thanks for the recognition / promotion. This is a fun place to hang out at, and the regular contributors here are real it getters. It's like an interactive MAD magazine. --OHeL 02:13, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Paul Robeson I have been feeling about making this page for some time, and never did until Stephen mentioned it when he talked to his Jew Friend one day between their shows, he said something like, "He's a friend of Paul Robeson!" (I think he was talking about Obama. And that's when I made it. That day or the next during repeats.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:38, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :I had heard about him many "Black History Months" ago and thought he was fascinating. So much so that I went on a tear reading all I could find about the 1930's that I could find. :One of my most favorite times in history.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Easter Okay, I have fiddles with it a bit and came up with the perfect solution...Easter...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :I believe that is the exact same thing as flogging the Easter Bunny, just "unofficial".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Goliath Do you know who/what this is? I am completely lost Kids These Days...oh yeah, and you didn't comment on my catching Matt Sanchez/Rod Majors--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:39, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Welcomes be careful which ones you add that tag to...some pages (Ching Chong Ding Dong for instance) might not be pages we want just anyone adding to, especially if they don't know (or remember) the joke...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:11, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Another Gay Republican I am sure you've heard about the honorable former Marine, Matt Sanchez...yes?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:09, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh pooh...it's a Saturday, I'm not doing anything terribly urgent...I was hoping to hear what you had to say about Miss Sanchez no relation to Linda or Loretta...oh, and I started a page for the DC Madame, Deborah Palfrey...such a wealth of hookin' goin' on in our Nation's capitol!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:30, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::Complications makes it easy...that's just more "facts" to leave out! Well, tell ya what, if you don't want to fill my talk page, why not take a crack at posting some of what you feel about the whole thing on either of his pages? Matt Sanchez/Rod Majors?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Vandals I would rather get the vandals if they have proven themselves worthy of the title. I give 'em warnings, if they ignore or refuse to heed them, that's their choice. You posted the "welcome" (hello) to give him/her the links, and he/she continued to post randomness. That was a choice. Ignoring repeated warnings, that is also a choice. Getting banned, they have earned it. I will wait for a response from him/her.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:07, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :If I remember correctly...you chose not to have a badge...Girls...BTW, did you see what I did to User:Josh Rouse? LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:18, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's only use is to piss off the people we ban. It says that the person cannot remove it until their ban is over! LOL Too bad sucker! And that is enough for me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:45, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Not a vandal....worse, I took myself too seriously. Thanks for getting to the pages and reverting them...and still keeping some stuff I wrote. Sorry about the confusion. I hope to contribute in the correct manner now and I'm "getting it" more and more with each article I read. I do like the site! Amadscientist Thanks Thanks for the appreciation! :) --Colberican 18:30, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Refused? I could have refused it? Damnitalltohell...just kidding, thank you, although I feel that you would be more qualified.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:13, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Email Finally responded to your email. However, more questions than answers I'm afraid! --MC Esteban 15:44, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Vandal #2 Well, usually I give first offenses a warning, and then the spanking. But this citizen is clearly attempting to spread his liberal agenda. What do you think he deserves? Maybe a month or two?--Lewser 15:38, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I need to get over there and check out the policy. Its been so long since I've put on my syscop mustache, I may be a little rusty. But I gave him two weeks and somewhat of an explanation. Hopefully he'll think with his gut next time.--Lewser 15:59, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Aw shucks, well all I've done is what any hero would do to spread the vision of His Greatness. But thanks for the welcome back, you certainly seem to be a worthy addition to the wikiality police force!--Lewser 17:59, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Vandal It looks like Lewser blocked him already. I find it sad what constitutes "hacking" these days. Editing an unprotected wikipage and using numbers for letters I guess. --MC Esteban 15:25, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Ice Cream and Formula 401 Yes he mentioned it! And you called it! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:06, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Editor Par Excellence Thanks! I'm honored. I feel like Marisa Tomei... in My Cousin Vinny... when Vincent Gambini says "Thank you Miss Vito, No more questions. Thank you very, very much. You've been a lovely, lovely witness." and kisses her hands. I'm all blushing and stuff... '--Alethic Logic 05:45, 6 March 2007 (UTC)' Tip of the Hat Thanks for the Tip of the Hat! I've also left additional comments on User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer's talk page. --OHeL 20:08, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Don't Know If You've Already Seen This... ...but it is a must-see.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:57, 3 March 2007 (UTC) List of "Did You Knows" :To read the note above, please click on the "edit" tab...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:54, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Travel Portal? I don't want to discourage people, but don't we already have enough on our plate? I wouldn't mind if someone was already posting things that sounded like "travel brochures"--on their own--but I wonder if there are enough pages currently on this wiki that would warrant creating a category for it. Seriously, look at my Movie Review idea. If enough people create something like that (see:Dictionary) , then we can, but I am cautious about trying to make one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:57, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Higher Ed. tag Yeah, I'd be down with that, whenever you can get to it. --Esteban Colberto 18:19, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Pakistan Institute of Terrorism I did a quick the google on that and found this. It looks like he wrote the whole damn thing!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Oops, scroll down to comment #8--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:46, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hyper-vigilant wouldn't be the word I would use. But, I have learned from experience to use The Google if I suspect a page may have come from some other internets tube. I have been burned many times and will be burned again, I'm sure. BTW, Esteban reskinned the front page, we're are going to have to help him keep ahead on stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:06, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Your New Project v My Very Own New Project... No offense, but I have started my own little "creation, which I fear may be a bigger bite than I was expecting. It is a companion to one of my "news pieces" (cough, cough). I promise to get to Colberto Ergo Sum next. Unless, of course, we get in the news again...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:50, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page2 Have you checked out the "reskin" on our Main Page Sandbox?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Pages with Bad Names El Payo and I came up with a way to deal with pages that have bad names...redirect them to 404 Error.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:28, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Also, make sure you protect the original page so the redirect can't be unredirected by the abuser. --El Payo 22:53, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Prayer I think it's a great idea! We can always put something at the bottom about how some people believe it may have some other meaning, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Woman Nice cleanup / additions to this article. The last point on the previous version (you know the one I'm talking about -- you deleted it!) did not sit well with me. Good work. --OHeL 04:02, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Tad Sighting Nice catch...we could probably hold onto those pics and wait until the segment airs? BTW, did you see Wicked?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:19, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Conversations Re: Colbert Nation Club, I would really like to include more people in an official conversation about this, so I posted on the Clubhouses' talk page. I don't want anyone to feel as though the bulk of the conversation (and decisions) are being made in several different talkpages (that have to be pieced together) or in email, where only "friendlies" strategize safe from srutiny. We aren't republicans here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:18, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :It has more to do with the other poster starting the conversation, and it looking like I was excluding (since I was the one who knew who was discussing, etc.) :Like I said in the other talk page (or at least what I tried to say) Colbert Nation is a different bird. I am not sure how to make it an official club of Wikiality (considering how much vanity is involved) and still be able to tell people they cannot have vanity, then telling them they cannot create their own seperate club for themselves (or based on their webpage, like Colbert Nation) :Of course, we can say it is Colbert-related...but it is? :What I am trying to do is not give the perception that the way to do things here is to go through the admins. Which is why I deleted your joke about "bribing an admin" (who knows how many people actually believe that isn't as joke) and why I am trying to avoid so many things on the front page to appear as if only admins decide. :I honestly believe the best way to get/keep people involved is to let them decide amongst themselves. The wiki is the platform, the admins are the guiding hand, but they have to decide. If they don't vote, then their pages are not featured. If they don't ask questions, no one can help them. If they don't participate, no one will even know they are there. :Oh, yeah, since you are setting up the "clubhouses" what if we post a list of pages related to the "club". For instance, if it is the Tek Jansen club, what if all the pages with the "tek" tag are listed so people can find something to do? :The poster who asked about the Colbert Nation "vanity" mentioned looking for something to do...so what if we post something like that in each clubhouse?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:51, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Haha Love it! Nice colors too. --Esteban Colberto 14:13, 17 February 2007 (UTC) FYI On Safari, your userboxes are covered by the Kevin Spacey pic. Also, we may need a sinners club (for people who write about sexual things, or maybe a club for each sin...)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:19, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Boozers, User, Loser Club Brilliant idea!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Gaydar Spectrum The Gaydar Spectrum can be placed on any page, but I would like to include something in the name about the other spectra--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:17, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the pic Now that I'm an MC, I needed some hoes! --Esteban Colberto 01:41, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Tad's Thighs Here's the thought process on that one. Abraham Lincoln was Not Gay despite there being a book about how he was gay (damned liberal media) in which one of his 'lovers' was quoted as writing about the perfect smoothness of his thighs. Then my brain did this: Abraham Lincoln's Perfectly Smooth Thighs => Abraham Lincoln => Tad Lincoln => Tad The Building Manager => Tad's Thighs. And I concluded that Tad must also have perfectly smooth thighs, because he is also Not Gay. I thought it an incredible breakthrough in logic. --Forgottonbutton 00:19:22, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks haha Yeah, I wasn't sure what to do... but I figured whatever I did could be undone. I promise to resist the urge next time and let an admin take care of it. haha... hey, it comes with the job. Yeah, I can see how this could have just been a misunderstanding. --GlennBecksATool 13:53, 16 February 2007 (UTC) A Club We Forgot Wikiality.com Study Group Research Study Group--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:09, 16 February 2007 (UTC) China Formatting Looks fine: Image:ChinaFrmtTest.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :No problem, btw, I am sure you have heard, but just in case you haven't...click here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:33, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Club Captain Applicants Nice going so far...but shouldn't applications for club captains go to the Wikiality talk:Clubhouses???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:07, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Of course, I was just pointing out the link in case you copied/pasted from a previous test of the code. Also, it is a good idea in case you may want to take a break from it to avoid burn-out. By making the link a more "public" talk page, it can be taken over by a new, yet-to-be-promoted admin while you vacation in the Bahamas, etc. I mentioned this to Esteban the other day (and apparently to no one else) but maybe we can rotate specialties to give each project a new set of eyes and to avoid burn-out in the admins.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::As it is, we have "14" admins, only a few of which have survived before I started. And since then, not too many have stuck around. I suspect that may be because we don't have any sort of guidelines, making admins think they have to do everything. Once the specialties get settled/organized I hope admins won't feel like they have to do everything and don't disappear so quickly.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:40, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Discussion Also, I wanted to thank you for all this conversation. We really need to put the conversation on the Wikiality talk:Admin Board so all the admins can be involved. I don't want anyone to feel they are not a part of the whole thing, so if they do eventually stop in, it won't look like they are being excluded or have to go back and forth between your talk page and my talk page to see what's going on. Thanks again; this is really helpful to shaping the policies, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:30, 15 February 2007 (UTC) More Clubs I made that theater club because you said you did something with theater. Also, since TCR is recorded in NYC, I am sure at some time they might mention Broadway (didn't Stephen mention the Tonys once?). Well, what I did was make some clubs based on pages people seemed to be interested in. Get some rest and hopefully Stephen will show the valentines tonight...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:23, 15 February 2007 (UTC) NWTF Tag Technically, NWTF is put on articles, not user talkpages. Have you seen that one someone's talk page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:59, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :No, I wasn't quite precise in my language. I should have said "articles" instead of "people." Although if you were the "person" who wrote the "article," and it was your first, the separating line between the two might not appear quite so distinct. I clarified this on the policy talk page so it wouldn't cause any more confusion.--thisniss 05:29, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I responded on the policy page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:40, 15 February 2007 (UTC) No worries! --Esteban Colberto 03:30, 15 February 2007 (UTC) VCard FYI: User:Slanderson saw you post a valentine card for Stephen and needed help, but he posted on your user page instead of your talk page. S I reverted his edit on your user page andhelped him.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:09, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Club Captains Not sure what they will do, but I think it might help people stay involved...what do you think?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:16, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Excuse me, what is the first rule of fight club?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Alright, I was being a little bit silly, but I do think this is a good idea. Maybe each "club" could have its own page (its "clubhouse" or "lounge", maybe?) where people could post stuff - useful images, updates about pages that they're working on, collaborative projects??? I don't know, really, but I agree with the desire to get people involved, keep them coming back, etc.--thisniss 03:21, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::LOL, Of course you wouldn't know what the first rule of fight club is...you're a girl!! LOL I digress, ahem...yes those are all wonderful ideas, kinda what I was hoping would happen, but didn't say. Perhaps we can include something like that in the "hello" tag?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:24, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::::These are very good questions, I just wish the other admins were around to participate...in answer to your question, "Does a Club Capatin have to be an admin, of can admins "captain" other club captains?" yes. BTW, my thinking on the "Clubs" is that if people contacted other contributors, maybe they can collaborate with each other and team up, making pages more of a "team" thing and maybe more would vote, too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:37, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Perhpas if you want, you can be Club Queen? makes sure whatever you do, make announcements on the Admin Board (talk page) so everyone will know whats going on. If you need any help making UB's or tags, or anything, drop me a line. I am trying to make a new logo...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:56, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::Set up all your ideas, but don't open pages until you are ready. Place UC tags or the (up to now) hidden "temp" tag for temporary blocked pages under rennovation! Thank you for your work, and don't worry about the page, real life always takes precedence (sadly).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:21, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Almanac Thanks for helping with that, we can use that to be ahead when we post relevant things on he front page. Also, check out the Admin Board for changes to Admin priorities, etc. Fix, adjust as needed, etc...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:42, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :What To Do all I was basically saying is to check it out and add anything you feel might be missing. You pretty much know what things admins do, and I was hoping another set of eyes could peruse it. Mostly so we don't keep losing admins to burn-out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:48, 13 February 2007 (UTC) The Orifice We should probably also have a redirect for users searching "the office". I don't know how to do this - (my personal experience with orifices orifi notwithstanding). Sinning Well, you haven't sinned here, so no need to anyone to flog you, or you to flog yourself, unless, you know, you choose to, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:50, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :Hmm..you are a chick (did you remove that tag from your talkpage, and post it on your userpage?) so, obviously you are filled with sin...oh, btw, did you see what the guy added to "Colbert's Laws of Existence"? He posted a link to the Uncertainty Principle! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:58, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Flogged Did you already block the flogger?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:33, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :I have no idea if it's a joke (You're asking me if I get a joke? LOL), but I agree with you; it's not appropriate for a Stephen-centric wiki.Flog away!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:38, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::I was raised by wolves, I have no problem banning someone. But I will stand aside as you do that voodoo that you do so well..--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:42, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::"...they all come around in the end." And what was that supposed to mean? "in the end" my ass...oh, wait...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:57, 13 February 2007 (UTC) i Essjay No way! I'd never insult the good folks of Kentucky by tearing down one of their Great Hoaxmasters in such a way. I absolutely love a good hoax. Really, I respect this guy more than anything else, 20,000 articles is amazing and certainly worth more positive recognition than the guy's received. I've linked my source below. Please add to the Essjay article as much as you can, it's an incredible story. I think we should send him a big novelty check.--Slanderson 02:58, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Take this up w/ the Brits arab thank uTourskin 04:03, 13 March 2007 (UTC) unlocking featured pages Thanks for making the new page to discuss unlocking the holiest of holies, the "featured article" and dropping my text in there. i made a couple of edits and added my sig. rock. --Wskitche 08:36, 17 March 2007 (UTC)